mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SupremeShark/what i think the stage articles should have
mod 7}} |0=NeoKamek2 |1=Bane84 |2=Ryon |3=EXShadow |4=EXShadow2 |5=TMG |6=SM853 |7=AlGod4}}FinalDest.png |Caption= mod 7}} |0=The dream match between Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin on NeoKamek's Final Destination |1=A SSBB Kirby free-for-all on Bane84's SSBB Final Destination |2=Yoshi fighting Kirby on Ryon's Final Destination |3=Link fighting Fat_Tony on EXShadow's first Final Destination |4=Sonic hopes to defeat Vegeta and avenge his fallen rival on EXShadow's second Final Destination |5=Marion fighting Jetgoshi on TheMasterGamerify's Final Destination |6=Kung Fu Man finally locates Suave Dude on SM853's Final Destination |7=Rock Volnutt and Forte prepare for battle on AlGod(ヨコセイ)'s Final Destination 2.0}} |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=NeoKamek's Version Bane84's Version Ryon's Version EXShadow's First Version EXShadow's Second Version TheMasterGamerify's Version SM853's Version ElGod(Yokosei)'s Version |Animated = Yes No |Music = Yes No |Super Jump = Yes No |Resolution = High Low }} Final Destination is a stage from the Super Smash Bros. series. This stage, the last stage a player encounters in the series' Classic mode (1P-mode in the original Super Smash Bros.), is often home to Master Hand, the primary boss of said mode, and Crazy Hand, one of the other bosses. Final Destination has been made for M.U.G.E.N by various creators, but the most well-known version is the one made by NeoKamek, which has been edited twice, with both edits altering the background images. NeoKamek's Final Destination This is the most well-known version of the Final Destination M.U.G.E.N stage. It is a sprited version of the Super Smash Bros. Melee incarnation, with background animations that switch between soaring through space, and other M.U.G.E.N stages, mimicking what happens while fighting on Final Destination in Melee. 'Background Music' The music used is the default theme that plays on Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. Melee. SM853's Final Destination Edit An edit of NeoKamek's Final Destination, SM853's version retains the base sprites, but uses a larger array of background images and a smoother star field animation. ElGod(Yokosei)'s Final Destination Edit ElGod(Yokosei)'s Final Destination is an edit of NeoKamek's Final Destination, revamping the graphics, as well as adding both custom background elements and ones ripped from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Bane84's SSBB Final Destination This version of Final Desination is made only for his SSBB Kirby. If you play on this stage with all players SSBB Kirby, you have to set some stuff up, and you can play a Super Smash Bros.-style fight. It has no background effects, and is extremely buggy when used in a normal fight (e.g. not SSBB Kirby vs. SSBB Kirby). Ryon's Final Destination This version is based off the Super Smash Bros. Brawl incarnation of Final Destination. Being a stage with basic visuals, this version is of high resolution and comes with two different .def files: one with the iconic ocean sunset, and the other without. It's one of the lesser-known versions of Final Destination. 'Background Music' The music used is the default theme that plays on Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. EXShadow's First Final Destination This version seems to be a combination of both Brawl's and Melee's Final Destination. It has the design of the Melee version, but objects and music from Brawl's version. It has been criticised heavily for being "ugly", "too bright" and "having an odd-looking floor". 'Background Music' The music used is the default theme that plays on Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. EXShadow's Second Final Destination A supposed edit of his old version, this newer version is entirely based off Brawl's Final Destination (aside from the music, for some reason). Though it is still low-res, the colossal amount and the size of the sprites present in its sprite file has the potential to cause major lag on some computers, particularly on low-end machines. It was much better received than its predecessor, though a common complaint was to do with the huge, 181 MB file size and the lag it caused. 'Background Music' The music used is the default theme that plays on Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. Melee, with the Continue? and Game Over themes included at the very end. TheMasterGamerify's Final Destination TheMasterGamerify's Final Destination is based on how it appears in the original Super Smash Bros. This is also noted as being TheMasterGamerify's most downloaded stage with at least 500 downloads. 'Background Music' The music used is a remix of the Final Destination theme from the original Super Smash Bros. using the Super Nintendo soundfont. Gallery Final Destination BG 1.png|One of SM853's Final Destination's backdrops, depicting a neon network of sorts Final Destination BG 2.png|One of SM853's Final Destination's backdrops, depicting a galaxy Final Destination BG 3.png|One of SM853's Final Destination's backdrops, depicting the Earth Final Destination BG 4.png|One of SM853's Final Destination's backdrops, depicting a blue sky with clouds Final Destination BG 5.png|One of SM853's Final Destination's backdrops, depicting a sunset Videos File:MJR MUGEN Event 8 Final Destination File:SON mugen 9 - Sonic Snake vs. Master Hand File:MUGEN Sonic (me) vs. Master Hand-0 Category: Category: Category: Category: Category:Blog posts